The gaming industry has grown increasingly competitive and sophisticated in recent years. As such, it has become increasingly important to deliver the highest possible quality of gaming experience for each and every player. This both assures that the player will have a satisfying experience and that the gaming establishment has the best possible chance to maximize revenue and profit from each player.
Idle gaming machines are machines that are not currently being used. Such machines may be placed in an attract mode, which displays images and sounds designed to attract potential players so the machine becomes active and revenue producing. The gaming machine may also be preprogrammed with a set of one or more games. Much research has gone into designing attract modes that are appealing to potential players. However, no one attract mode or set of games is optimal for attracting all of the different potential players in a gaming establishment.